A Shooting Star
by Akkadia
Summary: Yami is still concerned about his past Yugi is concerned about Yami. Everything changes when Yugi makes a wish upon a shooting star. Please read and review this is my very first YuGiOh fan fic!
1. Default Chapter

Akkadia: Ok, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic. *looks around* who's gonna do the disclaimer?  
  
Knuckle Head: Oh, oh I wanna I wanna I wanna!  
  
Akkadia *slaps her forehead* Oh all right go ahead  
  
Knuckle Head: *Ahem Ahem*  
  
Akkadia: *Looks at her watch* We don't have all day!  
  
Knuckle Head :*AHEM!!* Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank You Knuckle Head  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Akkadia *slaps her forehead again* Not you him *points to knuckle Head*  
  
Yami: Oh  
  
Yugi: *walks out carrying a box of popcorn* Yummy!  
  
Yami: Hey give me some! *Tackles Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Hey! That's my popcorn! *spills popcorn*  
  
Akkadia: Oh brother! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Sleepless wisher  
  
Yugi Mouto tossed and turned in his bed. His violet eyes opened, "It's no use." He mumbled. Yugi tossed the covers off and got out of bed. He walked over to the deck just outside his room and slid the glass door aside. He stepped onto the deck feeling a gentle breeze kiss his cheeks. He walked over to the railing and leaned over. Yugi looked down at Domino City. It wasn't a very big place. But it was big enough to hold many mysteries, and adventures. Either way, Yugi enjoyed living here. His violet eyes gazed up towards the sky. A smile crept upon his lips. The stars were shining. Yugi jumped as the sound of the glass door opening filled his ears.  
  
Yami stepped out onto the deck, "Oh, I'm sorry Yugi."  
  
Yugi relax and smiled, "Don't worry about it Yami." He said.  
  
Yami approached his light, "What are you doing up so late?" he asked.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "Oh, I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you." He said a few seconds later.  
  
Yami shook his head, "No, for some reason I couldn't sleep either."  
  
After about ten minutes of torturing silence Yugi said, "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, it reminds me so much about home."  
  
"Yami, if you some how received a chance to go back to ancient Egypt, would you?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, Aibou. You see it would be terribly lonely. I would possibly go if you were allowed to journey with me." Yami tapped his fingers upon the railing deep in thought, "If I did receive the chance I might find some more answers about my past and the reason why I am here now. There are so many unanswered questions that haunt my heart. And I feel everything I go through effects you some how." Yami looked back up at the sky sighing deeply.  
  
Yugi looked at his dark and could see the emotions mixing together. *If only there was some way I could help him* Yugi thought to himself. He looked back up to the sky. Just as his eyes lifted Yugi saw a shooting star. Yugi suddenly made a wish.  
  
Yami looked at his light with confusion in his eyes, "Yugi, what was that?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Oh, that's called a shooting star." He didn't say anything about wish making.  
  
Yami returned the smile, "A shooting star, huh? I remember seeing a few of those back in Egypt." Yami turned around and looked at Yugi, "It's time we went to bed." He said. He was answered with a yawn from Yugi. Yami laughed lightly before picking Yugi up and carrying him back into his room. Yami placed the small boy onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He placed a small kiss upon his light's forehead before retreating back into the puzzle.  
  
Akkadia: *looks up* whoa did I write that?  
  
Yami: Watcha wish for? Watcha wish for?  
  
Yugi: *Shrugs* ask her *points to akkadia*  
  
Akkadia *smirks* Oh wouldn't you like to know  
  
Yami: Review please before I go crazy!  
  
Akkadia: Yugi wanna tell em?  
  
Yugi: *nods* ok 3 reviews = chapter 2. *Looks at Yami and laughs* Please!  
  
Akkadia *shakes her head* All flames will be used to roast marshmallows *Hold up a bag of marshmallows* Yummy! 


	2. Currently untitled

Akkadia: *walks out* ok time for the disclaimer!  
  
Karria (my yami): I'll do it! Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank you now get back in your soul room  
  
Karria: *pouts, sticks out her tongue and goes into her soul room*  
  
Akkadia: *slaps her forehead* Oy!  
  
Yami: Oh Goody now I get to find out what Yugi wished for! *jumps up and down*  
  
Yugi: *walks out carrying a back of pretzels* What's going on?  
  
Yami: Cool I get two for the price of one! * tackles Yugi and grabs the pretzel bag*  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Akkadia: Oh no not again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story. I was really surprised to see them! But I'm glad I did. Well here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Untitled (for now)  
  
Yugi's violet eyes opened. He shut them a second later. He placed his hand over his eyes and sat up. A few seconds later, his eyes adjusted to the light. Yugi looked around and gasped. He was sitting in sand. The sun was beating down on his bare chest. (A/N: Yugi sleeps in boxers so does Yami.mmmmm Yummy!) Far off in the distance, Yugi could just barely make out what looked like pyramids. His heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Had his wish come true? Yugi stood up and looked down. "Yami, I have a little surprise for you." Yugi said.  
  
The millennium puzzle glowed brightly as Yami appeared in front of Yugi, "What is it?" he asked. He looked around and got his answer, "Yugi, how did we."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Well, remember that shooting star I told you about?"  
  
Yami nodded  
  
"Well, there's one small detail I forgot to mention about it. You see people always believed that if you make a wish when you see a shooting star it should come true."  
  
Yami looked at his light still confused, "But what are we doing in Egypt, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi sighed, "I made a wish on that star."  
  
"What exactly did you wish for, Yugi?" Yami looked at Yugi with questioning eyes.  
  
Yugi looked to the ground, "I wished for a way I could help you find the answers you seek."  
  
Yami noticed his light was avoiding eye contact, "Yugi, I don't understand." He could see something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
Yugi's hands balled up into fists. He started shaking. "I couldn't take it, Yami. I always felt so helpless. I could help you find the answers to your questions. I couldn't stand to see you upset any longer. And I always feel that I'm just getting in your way. You always duel for me when you should be looking for answers. I." Yugi choked back a sob. He struggled with his words, "I feel I don't deserve to be your friend, your companion." Yugi dropped to his knees, "I don't deserve to be your light." That was it. The tears flowed freely down his face. Yugi shivered, "I'm sorry, Yami." He said.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi shocked. How could he think that? The ex-pharaoh could now see tears streaming down his aibou's cheeks. Yami knelt down. He took his hand and tilted Yugi's face up till his violet eyes met his crimson ones. He could easily see the sadness in his light's eyes. There was so much emotion. Yami had ever seen Yugi like this before. "Yugi, listen to me. Never say anything like that again. I need you with me." Yugi just cried harder. Not knowing what else to do, Yami gathered his light in his arms, "I'm so sorry Yugi, I didn't realize you." He couldn't finish.  
  
Yugi sighed deeply, "If it wasn't for me you would have found your answers. Yami, don't you understand. The reason you haven't found what you're looking for is because of me."  
  
Yami shook his head, "Yugi, that's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is. I've bothered you long enough. Maybe I shouldn't have completed the millennium puzzle."  
  
Yami sighed deeply, "Yugi, you don't understand, I need you. There's a reason our bond was created. I don't know why but I know there is a reason."  
  
Yugi sobbed into his dark's chest. It felt so good to be in Yami's arms. His head began to ache and he could feel himself getting a little warmer but ignored it. He didn't want to worry Yami.  
  
Yami slowly rocked Yugi. He could feel his chest getting wet from Yugi's tears bud didn't care. After a while his sobs quieted and Yami could easily tell Yugi was asleep. Yami stood up with Yugi in his arms. He walked towards the pyramids. As Yami walked, he could feel a change coming over him. He looked down and noticed neither him nor Yugi were dressed in their boxers anymore. Instead, both were dressed in what looked like Egyptian robes. On their feet were Egyptian- type sandals. The millennium puzzle was the still there though. Yami was slightly confused but decided to worry about it later. He had to get to the pyramids. What he would find there he didn't know. Yami held Yugi closer to him.  
  
Yugi woke up as a jolt of pain shot through his body. His heart raced and the tears returned to his violet eyes. But the pain in his head was the worst. In fact it was so bad that Yami could feel it too, "Yami."  
  
Yami winced and looked down. He noticed Yugi was sweating a lot more than he was, and his face was deathly pale, "Yugi, are you all right?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "I don't feel good, Yami." He said in a dangerously weak voice.  
  
"Oh my God, Yugi!" Yami could feel the pain in his own head but now where near as much as Yugi. He started running, "Just hold on Aibou." Yami said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akkadia: Oh poor Yugi!  
  
Karria: *Akkadia's millennium anklet glows* that's what he gets for eating so much popcorn and pretzels!  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Yami: So that's what you wished for! Hmm interesting. Now I can be pharaoh again! HA HA!  
  
Yugi, Karria, Knuckle Head: UH OH!!  
  
Akkadia: *slaps forehead* Oy! Karria, tell em  
  
Karria: Three Reviews = chapter 3 Please or she's gonna get sugar high again *points to akkadia*  
  
Akkadia: I heard that!  
  
Yugi: All flames will be used to roast hot dogs *holds up a package of hotdogs* Yummy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Akkadia: Ok Disclaimer time! Yami would you do the honors?  
  
Yami: *walks out* Akkadia has no ownership over any yugioh related characters. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: thank you. *jumps as her millennium anklet glows* oh no!  
  
Karria: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Yugi: *looks around then sneaks in with a bag of potato chips*  
  
Yami: *sees Yugi and chases him*  
  
Akkadia: *slaps her forehead* Oy!  
  
A/N: All right more reviews! You guys this means so much to me. I just noticed I did a cliffhanger! (well something like it lol) I'm going to try to update as often as I can! Well here's chapter 3 enjoy (may be kinda short)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yugi shook his head, "I don't feel good, Yami." He said in a dangerously weak voice.  
  
"Oh my God, Yugi!" Yami could feel the pain in his own head but now where near as much as Yugi. He started running, "Just hold on Aibou." Yami said.  
  
Yugi whimpered in pain, "I'm so sorry Yami." He whispered before loosing conscious.  
  
Yami kept on running. He was soon stopped at the sound of a voice.  
  
"Hey you, stop!"  
  
To his surprise, Yami recognized the voice. He stopped and turned around, "How dare you speak to me in that manner." He said in a dark tone. He set Yugi down and glared at the man.  
  
The man stopped, "Your majesty, what on earth are you doing outside the palace?" His name was phasio. He noticed Yugi, "How dare you touch the Pharaoh!" Phasio said. He stormed towards Yugi and readied himself to strike him.  
  
"Phasio, if you so much as harm one hair on this boy's head." Yami turned around just in time to see him.  
  
"But my lord? This slave must be punished!"  
  
Yami picked Yugi up again, "He is not a slave. His name is Yugi and his life is in grave danger. Now we must get back to the palace." Yami knew he had to pretend that it was still the past. He broke into a run again. After what seemed like hours, Yami approached the doors of the palace. He walked in and headed straight for his chambers. He couldn't believe he remembered so much.  
  
Yami laid Yugi onto his bed. He gave orders to his servants to bring him some cloth and a bowl of water. They obeyed and left the room. Yami dipped the cloth into the water and placed it on Yugi's forehead. He dropped to his knees and fought back the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes, "Please, father." he whispered.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with a brilliant red light, "Yami my son!" a voice was heard.  
  
Yami looked up, "Father." he pointed to Yugi.  
  
Yami's father looked at the nearly lifeless form, "Oh, I see." He turned back to look at his son.  
  
"Father can you save him?" Yami asked.  
  
"No my son, only you can. Only you have the power to save his life." He noticed his son's confused expression, "Tell me, do you care for him?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Very much so, father."  
  
"Then there is your answer. Only love can save him my son."  
  
Yami looked at his father, "But how?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami you must decide that on your own."  
  
Yami nodded now understanding what his father meant, "Yes, thank you  
father."  
  
The red light vanished and everything went back to normal. Yami turned to look at Yugi and sighed deeply. He approached the young boy and stroked his cheek, "Please live Yugi." He said no longer holding back his tears. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Yugi's lips, "I love you."  
  
Akkadia: Ok, that sucked.  
  
Karria: Yep!  
  
Akkadia: *glares at her Yami* Ok questions that will be answered next chapter! What's up with Yami and his father? Who is this Phasio guy? And most importantly will Yugi wake up?  
  
Yami: say uncle! *is tickling Yugi  
  
Yugi: *laughing hysterically* Uncle Uncle!  
  
Akkadia: Oh brother! Ok you know the drill 3 reviews = chapter 4. Also let me know if I should make this a yaio! 


	4. untitled

Akkadia: Disclaimer time! Phasio get your butt out here!  
  
Phasio: *stomps out grumpling* Akkadia has no ownership over any Yugioh related characters, she only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank you.  
  
Karria: *points to Phasio* who the hell are you?  
  
Akkadia: *glares at Karria* this is Phasio. If you wanna find out read the chapter. *Thinks* Hey Karria, ever seen a man-eating chicken?  
  
Karria: There's no such thing as a man-eating chicken!  
  
Akkadia: Oh no, then what's that? *points to Yami*  
  
Yami: *takes a bite out of a piece of chicken* Hmm this is good.  
  
Akkadia: Told ya! On with the fic!  
  
A/N: OMG I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting. This will become a yaio but it won't be like any other yaio (don't ask, please just read!) I'm warning you this chapter may suck. I'm starting to get writer's block AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Phasio finally made back to the palace, "Where is the Pharaoh?" he asked one of Yami's servants.  
  
"His majesty is in his chambers and has requested not to be disturbed." A young woman replied.  
  
Phasio sighed. He walked into the throne room. Looking around, he sat down on the throne. "How much longer will this take?" Phasio was Yami's High priest, (A/N: think of Aladdin, the Jafar to the Sultan type thingie) and very jealous, "With this stranger in the palace my plans may have to take course later than I decided. Yami will never know what hit him. When my plan is put into action I will be one step closer to fulfilling my destiny!" Phasio laughed heartedly.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Yami's eyes fluttered open as the sound of his bed sheets ruffling filled his ears. He sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his crimson eyes. Yami looked around him. Where was he? Seconds later it hit him like a spear in the heart. The star, the wish, his father, Yugi!" Yami turned to look towards his bed. He stood up and noticed that Yugi was now lying on his side. Yami walked around the bed till he was facing Yugi, "Yugi, are you all right?"  
  
Yugi's violet eyes slowly opened. The sweet innocence was still there. He looked up; "Yami?" his voice was still weak.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes opened wide with joy, "Yugi!" he knelt down and touched Yugi's face, "I thought I'd lost you." He helped Yugi sit up, "Careful, now aibou." Yami said in a gentle tone.  
  
"Yami, what happened? All I remember is seeing you," he paused for a moment, "and hearing two other voices."  
  
Yami took a minute than understood, "Oh those voices you heard belonged to Phasio and my father. Phasio is my high priest. He is second in command."  
  
Yugi nodded, "What about your father?"  
  
Yami froze. Should he tell him, could he?  
  
"Yami, I see your friend has finally awakened." The room was once again dressed in that brilliant red light.  
  
"Father! You were right!" Yami smiled.  
  
Yugi gasped as a spirit like figure appeared in front of him. It was dressed in a red and black robe. Its eyes were the same form of Yami's. Only the color was ruby, "Um, Yami is that your um father?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Father, this is my friend, Yugi."  
  
"Yami, my son, I know."  
  
Yami looked at his father confused, "What do you mean father?" Did he know what Yugi's true identity was?  
  
Yami's father chuckled, "Have you forgotten what your mother told you?"  
  
Yami took a second then nodded, "I remember, father."  
  
"Say nothing more about the subject my son." The redness in the room began to fade, "I'll be checking on you soon."  
  
Yami turned to look at Yugi, "Are you all right?"  
  
Yugi nodded still unsure of what he had just witnessed. The two of them were silent. But the silence was broken as the sound of Yugi's grumbling stomach filled the air. Yugi's face flushed pink.  
  
Yami heard and chuckled, "Hungry?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
Yami stood up and led Yugi through the palace towards the grand hall. (bear with me ok) He glanced at one of his guards and they opened the solid gold door. Yami gently pushed Yugi in, "Tell me Yugi. Is there anything special you crave?" he looked at the smaller boy smiling.  
  
Yugi shook his head, "To be honest, I'm actually more thirsty than hungry. I'm guessing soda's not an option, huh?" he chuckled.  
  
Yami shook his head and laughed, "No I'm afraid not, only water." Yami turned and nodded towards a servant girl. The young woman bowed briefly and left to fetch the water, "So what do you think of my palace Yugi? After you have finished I can give you a tour if you would like."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, "I would love that. Too bad I don't have my camera." He chuckled again.  
  
Minutes later the servant girl returned with the water. After Yugi quench his thirst he looked at Yami, "Thank you." He said smiling.  
  
Akkadia; Ok I have to stop  
  
Karria: Are you serious?  
  
Akkadia: I'm getting writer's block here! Besides I have work to do. Unlike someone I know  
  
Karria: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Akkadia: you want out of the story?  
  
Karria: Huh?  
  
Akkadia: that's what I thought. Now get back in your soul room!  
  
Karria: *mumbles, and goes back into Akkadia's millennium anklet*  
  
Yami: interesting chapter, I'm in power again!  
  
Yugi: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
Yami: Hey! *chases Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Ahh!  
  
Akkadia: oh brother, Phasio get out here! Phasio: *whining* now what?  
  
Akkadia *Glares at him*  
  
Phasio: Oh, 3 reviews = chapter 5. Please or she's gonna drop her writer's BLOCK on my foot!  
  
Akkadia: *holding up a block* don't forget I have a backspace button and I DON'T know how to use it!  
  
A/N: Ok I am getting writers block badly. If anyone has any ideas don't hesitate to suggest them. I'd appreciate it greatly and I may add you in the story! Also I need a name for Yami's father! 


	5. Chapter 5

Akkadia: Ok, disclaimer time again! Yugi will you do the honors?  
  
Yugi: Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank you Yugi.  
  
Karria: Take you long enough to write this chapter.  
  
Akkadia: you wanna write chapter 6?  
  
Karria: uh..no  
  
Akkadia: Then shut up!  
  
Yami: No soda!!!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!  
  
Akkadia: *slaps forehead* Oy! On with the fic  
  
A/N: ok, I would have had this posted sooner but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me in. This chapter may suck I still have writers block. But a special thank you goes out to all my reviews. Your messages give me the will to write (corny sounding I know) but I mainly want to thank Yami's Tenshi. This may look kinda funky the apostrophe's looked weird when I put this up Enjoy Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yami waited patiently for Yugi to finish, "Yugi, would you like me to show you any specific room?" he asked.  
  
Yugi scratched his chin deep in thought. After a few seconds, his violet eyes lit up, "Um, do you have a throne room, Yami?" he asked.  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Would you like to see it?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Yes, please!"  
  
Yami just laughed, "All right, come on, Aibou." He led Yugi towards another large door. Yami nodded to one of the guards and the door was opened. He gently pushed Yugi forward into the room, "Here we are." He said. The room was magnificent. Red curtains fill from the ceiling. Statues of all Egyptian Gods stood on every side. But the one thing that caught Yugi's eye was the throne itself. There was someone sitting in it. Yami noticed this as well, "I see you have taken a liking to my throne, huh?"  
  
Phasio jumped up, now clearly aware of his master's presence, "Your Majesty!"  
  
Yami approached Phasio, "You've done it again!" he said clearly irritated, "I warned you last time. If you did this again I won't be very forgiving."  
  
Yugi felt he was no longer needed by Yami, *He has a kingdom to rule. He doesn't need me to be in his way. I'll just be a burden, like I've always been. A thorn in his side. I wished that he would be able to find his answers. I'm stopping him from doing that!* the young boy quietly retreated from the room. He glued his violet eyes to the ground not watching where he was going. Yugi soon collided into something solid, "Ahh!" he cried out. He fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, my, I'm sorry!" A young girl spoke. She reached out her hand.  
  
Yugi accepted it and stood up, "No, I'm the one who should apologize." He looked at the girl, "What is your name?"  
  
The girl's dark skin grew red. She was dressed in a simple white dress. Yet it was covered in jewels. On her head lay a golden head piece with a sapphire type gem in the middle of her forehead, "My name is Tenshi." She bowed, "May I have the honor of knowing your identity?"  
  
Yugi looked at her slightly confused. He finally understood and spoke, "My name is Yugi. Tell me Tenshi, is there a way I can be outside with out actually leaving the palace?'  
  
Tenshi nodded, "Yes, if you will follow me, I will show you." The girl led Yugi towards a door and pushed it open, "I hope this meets your requests."  
  
Yugi merely nodded, "Thank You." He watched Tenshi leave and close the door behind her. Yugi turned back and watched as the sun began to set behind the sand dunes. The brilliant colors filled the sky, "So beautiful, just like Yami." He whispered to himself unaware that he was not alone.  
  
"Yugi," a voice filled the air.  
  
Yugi gasped, "Yes?" his voice filled with terror.  
  
"Do not be afraid little one! I mean you no harm. It is I, Narato!"  
  
Yugi relaxed, "Forgive me, sir."  
  
Narato merely chuckled, "Do not worry, Yugi. I have seen the way you look at my son and I want to know if my predictions are true."  
  
Yugi looked at Narato confused, "What do you mean, sire?"  
  
Narato sighed, "Do you love my son, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked away. The tears were back and more were on the way, "Yes, but I know he would never understand. I feel he only feels sorry for me. Like its his job to take care of me just because I'm his light. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't save my life. He would have a better one." That did it. The tears escaped and flowed down his soft cheeks.  
  
Narato understood Yugi completely but said nothing about it, "I must go now."  
  
Yugi watched Narato disappear, "Good bye." He said. He reentered the palace and walked back towards Yami's chambers. He crawled onto the bed and curled up into a fetus position. His golden bangs hung in his face but he didn't bother to brush them away, "He'll never understand."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Your Majesty, I thank you for understanding. I assure you it won't happen again." Phasio said bowing to Yami.  
  
Yami just watched on with those dark crimson eyes of his *A/N: *drools oh sorry 'bout that lost it!*, "It had better not, Now be gone!" He turned to look at Yugi and realized he was gone, "Phasio, tell Tenshi to come here and be quick about it!"  
  
"Yes, your majesty!" Phasio bowed then left the room, "I'm getting sick of this." He mumbled under his breath, "Tenshi his highness has requested your presence in the throne room." He said when he found the girl.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Phasio." Tenshi headed towards the throne room. She slowly entered and bowed, "You wanted to see me, your majesty?" she asked not looking up.  
  
Yami noticed this, "Tenshi, have you seen a young boy? He looks like me yet shorter."  
  
"He requested time outside the palace, your highness. I showed him to your balcony. I saw him retreat into your chambers not long after." Tenshi said in a quiet voice.  
  
Yami smiled, "Thank You Tenshi" he noticed she was covered in dirt and her dress was slighyl torn, "Tell me what have you been doing today?"  
  
Tenshi sighed, "I have been doing my chores. Just as his majesty has requested."  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes and uh, what might these chores be."  
  
Tenshi pulled out a slip of papyrus, "These." She said holding the scroll out to him. Yami accepted it and read the writing, "I have finished the first half."  
  
"Tenshi, you should very well know this is not my writing."  
  
Tenshi's head jerked up, "What?"  
  
"This is in Phasio's writing. He's the one who made this list; not me." Yami tore the scroll into pieces. He noticed Tenshi ready to clean the mess up but stopped her, "Leave it." He stood up, "Go to your chambers and stay there for the remainder of the day. Tomorrow I want to meet with you and Phasio in the great hall at dawn." He motioned for her to leave and watched her retreat to her room. Yami headed towards his own chambers, "Father!"  
  
Narato appeared, "Yami, what in Ra is wrong with you?"  
  
Yami sighed, "Phasio has been acting very strangely."  
  
Narato nodded, "Yes, I've noticed that a long time ago. But do not worry about him. There is someone who needs you."  
  
Yami looked at his father confused, "What?"  
  
Narato pointed to a small form. It was Yugi, "He has been shedding tears for a while now."  
  
Yami walked to Yugi and could see he had cried himself to sleep, "Oh, Aibou." He said in a soft gentle tone. The silence grew around them as Narato left the room vanishing once again. Yami noticed the expression Yugi's face beginning to change. He let out a whimper and began to thrash out with his arms. The look on his face was filled with fear. Yami noticed this and grabbed Yugi's arms, "Yugi, wake up!"  
  
Yugi continued thrashing out but soon his violet eyes shot open. For a few seconds he was unaware of where he was. He turned to see Yami. Without thinking the smaller boy threw himself into his dark's arms, "Yami, please don't leave me!" he sobbed into his dark's chest. Yugi was trembling hard.  
  
Yami returned his light embrace stroking Yugi's colorful hair, "Shh, it's all right, Aibou. You know I would never leave you. It's going to be all right, I promise." What on earth could have made Yugi think he would ever leave him? Yami's crimson eyes caught a small cut on Yugi's arm, "Yugi, what's this?"  
  
Yugi pulled away and looked at the cut, "I don't know." He said in a small voice.  
  
Yami wasn't convinced but decided not to push the matter any farther. He pulled Yugi back towards him and spoke gently, "I promise I'll never leave you, Aibou." He said stroking the little one's cheek, "Just sleep now." He said in a soothing voice. Soon the two of them fell asleep. Both unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.  
  
Akkadia: I pulled it off!  
  
Karria: Who's Tenshi?  
  
Akkadia: Read my reviews and find out, ding-dong!  
  
Yami: That was interesting. Why did you go crazy Yuge?  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* I don't know, ask Akkadia, she's the authoress. I'm just an actor!  
  
Karria: Riiiggghht  
  
Akkadia: Oh, shut up and get back in your soul room!  
  
Karria *sticks out her tongue and retreats back into the millennium anklet.*  
  
Akkadia: Oh brother, Yami care to do the honors?  
  
Yami: Ok 3 reviews = chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Akkadia: Disclaimer time.  
  
Karria: Why don't you do it this time?  
  
Akkadia: fine I will. I have no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters or Tenshi. I only own the story idea. Happy?  
  
Karria: No  
  
Yami: Is this the same akkadia who wrote chapter one?  
  
Yugi: I think so. She looks like her.  
  
Akkadia: *Glares at them* What exactly does that mean?  
  
Yami+Yugi: Nothing, nothing!  
  
Karria: Oh brother!  
  
Akkadia: That's my line. Oh well On with the fic  
  
A/N: I can't believe This I'm almost up to 40 Reviews (wrote a story based on wrestling on made it to 30 reviews) Thank you sooo much!! *wipes a tear from her violet eyes* It's true I have purple eyes! For real! I'm sorry I sound like an idiot. Thank again! Anyway here's chapter 6 Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, "Yami!" he cried out. His voice echoing off the walls. Yugi couldn't feel Yami anymore. The scared him, a lot. The only time he'd lost contact with his dark was when Marik had taken the puzzle as Bandit Keith. But this time was much, much worse. Yugi snapped his eyes shut as a bright light filled the room. He looked around and gasped in horror. It looked like a torture chamber you find in medieval castle dungeons. Yugi shuddered when his eyes landed on a small figure in the corner. The figure bent down a little lower and the little one could now see golden bangs in the light, "Yami!" The figure moved causing his changes to shake.  
  
The walls suddenly trembled, "Silence!" Yugi felt himself being thrown clearly across the brightly lit room. His body slammed against the wall then hit the ground with a sickening thud. Yugi moaned in pain but stood up. The voice spoke again, "How dare you stand before me you little brat!" Yugi's face was struck, hard.  
  
"Who are you?!?" Yugi cried out. His voice filled with fear.  
  
"I am your master now!"  
  
"Yugi, I'm so sorry!" Yami's voice echoed in Yugi's ears. But it wasn't Yami. It couldn't be. Yami's voice was always full of strength, wisdom, love, courage, and protection. This voice was filled with sorrow, fear, and something else that Yugi couldn't quite define.  
  
"Yami, please tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Yugi…" Yami's voice was fading. The once brightly lit room grew dark again. The color of blood was now on the walls. It took a few seconds, but both Yami and Yugi realized it *was* blood, and not just anyone's blood, Yugi's!  
  
Suddenly, Yami cried out, causing Yugi to look in his direction. What he saw changed his life. Yami was on fire. The flames danced around his body.  
  
"Yami, no!" Yugi ran towards Yami but was struck back again.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami's cries were filled with pain as Yugi watched on helplessly.  
  
Yami woke up and noticed Yugi once again thrashing out, "Yugi, Yugi!" he grabbed the little one's arms again. After a few minutes Yugi finally became calm and opened his eyes, "Aibou, it's ok, I'm here."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, tears clearly on the way, "Oh, Yami!" he threw his arms around Yami again.  
  
Yami returned the embrace, "What in Ra is the matter?" he asked calmly, I've never seen you act like this before, Aibou."  
  
"I…I…" Yugi struggled with his words.  
  
"It's ok Hikari, you can tell me when you want." Yami spoke his that calm voice of his.  
  
Yugi gently pulled away and looked his dark's eyes, "Yami promise me here and now that no matter what happens you will use your time here to find what you're looking for."  
  
Yami was taken back slightly surprised, "At first he was sure Yugi was going to make him promise to look after him. He looked into his light's eyes. The innocence in them. So much love, so pure. How could he resist him, "I promise, Yugi." He pulled his Aibou closer to him. Yami felt like he never wanted to let go of Yugi. But he remembered his meeting with Tenshi and Phasio that morning and sighed deeply. He knew he'd have to leave Yugi but he wished he didn't. Yami gently began to rock Yugi. The little one's trembling finally ceased and Yami could easily tell he had fallen back to sleep, "I just hope he doesn't have another nightmare." He said to himself.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"I've seen the way the look at each other. It's obvious."  
  
"I agree with you. Yami was so concerned about the little one. He's never acted this away about anyone before, Narato."  
  
"True, you know I want my son to be happy."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Well, I have a little plan on how to make him happy." Narato looked at the girl.  
  
"What exactly do you mean, Narato?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. But I'll need your help. I fear I cannot do this alone."  
  
"Very well, I just want him happy as well. But what are we going to do about Phasio? He's planning something too. I can feel it."  
  
"Yes, I know. I don't trust him at all. There's no telling what he's planning. Look I have to go check on my son and Yugi."  
  
"All right, Narato."  
  
"Thank you, Tenshi." Narato smiled and disappeared.  
  
Tenshi watched the spirit vanish and walked over to her bed, "Oh, boy." She murmured.  
  
*Back in Yami's Chambers*  
  
Yami opened his eyes. He jumped, clearly surprised.  
  
Narato chuckled, "Oh, my I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
Yami smiled, "It's all right Father."  
  
"Tell me my son. Is everything all right?"  
  
Yami felt he couldn't tell his father what had just happened merely minutes ago, "Yes, of course, Father."  
  
Narato was clearly unconvinced but decided not to push the manner any farther, "Yami, don't you have a meeting with Phasio and Tenshi this morning?"  
  
Yami jumped up, "Oh, I forgot!" he calmed down and turned to look at Yugi. His heart nearly melted at the sight of the sleeping form. He'd hate to leave him alone. But he'd had no choice, "Father could you watch Yugi for me. I feel he's been having nightmares and I feel he may injure himself."  
  
"Yes of course, my son." Narato watched Yami leave the room, "I just hope my plan works." He said under his breath.  
  
Akkadia: Ok, I'm not making any sense in this chapter  
  
Karria: For once I have to agree with my Hikari  
  
Akkadia: Oh, shut up, please!  
  
Yugi: I thought the flames were used to roast hotdogs and marshmallows! Not to set Yami on fire!  
  
Yami: Yeah, *stops drops and rolls* Yeowch!  
  
Akkadia: *slaps forehead* Oy! It's just a dream, you guys. It isn't real!  
  
Yami+Yugi: Oh...  
  
Tenshi: 3 reviews = Chapter 7! 


	7. Chapter 7

Akkadia: Ok, Disclaimer time! Tenshi here's your chance in the spotlight!  
  
Tenshi: Oh Goody Goody! *Ahem* Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters or your's truly. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank you very much.  
  
Teika: Oh, cool another chapter. Written by my babysitter!  
  
Akkadia *blushing* Oh, God! *Hears a dog bark* Oh no!  
  
Sugah: Hey where's Yami and Yugi?  
  
Yami: Up here! *calls from a tree*  
  
Akkadia: What are you doing up there?  
  
Yugi: *points down to a Chihuahua*  
  
Akkadia: *slaps forehead* Oy! On with the fic!  
  
A/N: Ok, first off thanks to everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it. And Tenshi, don't worry your sticking in the story. If anyone else wants me to put them in don't hesitate to ask! I'm almost up to 50 reviews! Just to let you know this may be a short chapter, Writers block is coming back! Oh btw I got good news! I've just gotten my drivers' license! *Karria pops in* So everyone stay off the roads! *Akkadia konks her on the head *shut up! Oh brother! Ha ha ha well here we go! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yami headed towards the great hall in silence. He could feel something, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. He brushed it off for the moment and focused his attention on the meeting, "I hope, Yugi' ok."  
  
Phasio made his way towards the great hall as well. His black eyes filled with fiery hatred as he saw the Pharaoh enter the great hall, "Just wait Yami, I know the perfect plan to get you out of my way."  
  
"Oh, Good morning Phasio!"  
  
Phasio jumped at the sound of Tenshi's voice, "Good morning Tenshi." He said in a dark tone.  
  
Tenshi noticed his expression but chose to ignore it. The girl entered the great hall followed by the high priest, "Your highness." Tenshi bowed when she came into Yami's presence.  
  
"Rise, Tenshi!" Yami said in that smooth dark tone of his (Akkadia: *tongue hangs out* huh? Oh, sorry lost it!). Come, sit."  
  
Phasio sat across from Yami while Tenshi sat on the right side of him, "Your highness, may I ask why you requested this meeting?" Phasio asked clearly irritated.  
  
"Phasio, tell me are you the Pharaoh?"  
  
"What are you talking about sire?"  
  
"Did I ever give your permission to give orders to the others?"  
  
"Sire you must be mistaken!"  
  
Yami glanced at Tenshi and she seemed to understand what he was getting at. She returned the glance and he nodded in approval.  
  
"You gave me a list of chores. A list that you said was written by his majesty!"  
  
Phasio finally understood, "Oh, umm. I thought perhaps it would help, I mean the palace is so dirty!"  
  
Yami stood up so fast his chair crashed to the ground, "That's no excuse!" He stopped and his face grew pale. A sharp pain pierced his chest and he nearly doubled over in pain, "Ahh!" he cried out. Yami ignored it and shot through the mind link. When he wasn't able to get through he knew something wasn't right. Without hesitating, Yami ran out of the Great hall to his chambers.  
  
Narato was sitting on the edge of his bed, "Yami! I think he's getting worse!"  
  
"No, I won't let you do this!" Yugi screamed in his sleep. His arms thrashing out everywhere. The smaller boy let out a scream that made everyone in the palace wince in pain.  
  
Yami noticed another cut on Yugi's arm. This one was longer and was bleeding rapidly. That was it. Yami glanced at his father and Narato nodded. Yami ran to Yugi and grabbed his arms, holding him down, "Rechochyta mi-tonyia!" Yami yelled out! Suddenly Yugi stopped struggling. Yami held Yugi close to him breathing hard, "Father, did I?" He looked down at Yugi's arm and saw the cut was healed. As was the one on the other arm.  
  
"Yes you did, I'm so proud of you my son. You finally did it!"  
  
"Yami." Yugi's violet eyes opened and were greeted with Yami's crimson ones, "Oh, Yami!" he hugged his dark with all the strength he could muster.  
  
Yami smiled and returned his Aibou's warm embrace, "Don't worry, hikari you're safe." Yami could help but feel comfortable with Yugi in his arms. Who wouldn't? This small frail little boy. With a pair of eyes that could melt any heart. Yami had proof. He could feel his heart at the pit of his stomach. Tears threatened to fall but Yami forced them back He looked at his father. Narato seemed to understand what his son was going through. Yami suddenly remembered his meeting, "Father." Narato nodded and Yami left once more, "PHASIO!!!!!" Yami's voice bellowed throughout the palace.  
  
Phasio approached him rubbing his ear, "Yes your highness."  
  
Yami glared at his high priest, "I have been watching you for sometime now, and I don't like the way you have been treating the others; especially Tenshi."  
  
"What ever do you mean your majesty?" Phasio put on his most innocent looking expression.  
  
But Yami knew better, "You know exactly what I mean. I have had it with you Phasio. You are hereby banished from my palace!" Yami knew what he was doing was the right thing. He knew it didn't' seem like it but it was true. Everytime Yami was near Phasio that stranger feeling he'd been having grew stronger and stronger. Yami watched as Phasio left the palace. The feeling was still there though.  
  
Akkadia: Ok, gotta stop.  
  
Karria: Again! Man you do suck  
  
Akkadia: Can't you say one nice thing about me *looks at her Yami with those puppy dog eyes of hers*  
  
Karria: Oh all right, I'm sorry. Hey where's Yami and Yugi? Still up in the tree?  
  
Yugi: No we're down now. Btw Yami what exactly did you do?  
  
Yami: *looks at Akkadia* yeah what exactly did I do?  
  
Akkadia: You'll just have to find out. You know the drill.  
  
All (except akkadia): We know we know 3 reviews= chapter 8.  
  
Yami: please!  
  
Phasio: hey how come I got sent away?  
  
Akkadia: cause you're the bad guy, duhh! 


	8. Chapter 8

Akkadia: Ok, Disclaimer time! Sugah Teika how bout you guys!  
  
Sugah+Teika: Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Karria: Who are they?  
  
Akkadia: They happened to be my clients.  
  
Karria: oh  
  
Yami: Are we gonna find out exactly what I did?  
  
Yugi: Yeah are we? *walks in with a box of Yugioh character fruit snacks*  
  
Yami: Ooh, gimme gimme! *tackles Yugi*  
  
Akkadia: Oh brother, on with the fic  
  
A/N: I did it! I got over 50 reviews. I got my wish! Now my goal is 75! Well, this chapter may be a bit short, like I said before writer's block is sneaking up from behind.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Yami wandered around the palace in search of Tenshi. After a while he was starting to get frustrated. He asked one of his other servants and was told that she'd been in her chambers all day, "Thank You." He said and headed towards Tenshi's chambers, "Tenshi?"  
  
Tenshi was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She sat up when she heard, Yami, "Your highness, do you need something?"  
  
Yami sighed, "Tenshi you know I consider you a friend more than a servant."  
  
Tenshi nodded, "Yes, I guess so."  
  
"I see no reason why you shouldn't call me by my name."  
  
Tenshi glanced at Yami with confusion, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Yami nodded, "I'm very sure."  
  
Tenshi smiled, "Very well, Yami." She said. Saying his name in front of the Pharaoh felt funny to her.  
  
"Tenshi, you don't have to worry about Phasio anymore. I've banished him." Yami said smiling. But the smile wasn't real. That feeling was still there and Yami had to use nearly all his will power to ignore it, "I must go see Yugi now."  
  
Tenshi nodded, "All right Yami and thank you."  
  
Yami left the room and headed towards his own chambers. He entered the room to find Yugi awake, "Yugi, are you all right?"  
  
Yugi looked up; his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and his face was tear stained, "Yami I can't tell.I can't tell you."  
  
Yami looked at his light confused, "Yugi, you can tell me anything. Is this about your nightmare?" he asked.  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yes, but I'm afraid you'll think I just want you to feel sorry for me. No doubt you already do." Yugi immediately regretted what he had just said but knew there wasn't anything he could do about it now.  
  
Yami sighed deeply. He walked over to the smaller boy and gathered him in his arms, "Yugi, how can you think such a thing. You mean everything to me. I could never feel sorry for you. I have no reason to. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You can tell me everything you know that."  
  
Yugi looked up at his dark side and forced a smile, "All right, it starts out with me waking up in the dream. All I'm seeing is darkness and then a bright light fills the room. When I look around all I see is contraptions from a torture chamber. Then I see you. You're chained against the wall and beaten badly. I suddenly get thrown across the room and some guy yells at me for standing before him. I ask him who he is and he claims he is my master. I was going to say something else when I heard you scream. I looked over at you and find you engulfed in flames. Then I wake up."  
  
Yami listened closely to every single detail and absorbed it all. He had no idea it was that bad, "Yugi, has it been the same way or have you noticed any changes?"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment, "Yes, just now before I woke up. I saw another man dressed in a black robe. He had white hair and black eyes and I think a scar next to his right eye."  
  
Yami stopped short. Yugi had just described Phasio! But it couldn't be. Yami looked at Yugi. His eyes filled with pure concern.  
  
"Yami please just hold me."  
  
Yami didn't even hesitate he held Yugi tightly to him. They were so close that both of them could feel the other's heart beat. To their surprise their hearts were beating together. The two of them just smiled. Yami watched Yugi's violet eye close making him even more innocent looking. Yami could feel himself almost loosing control. He managed to regain his pride when Yugi opened his eyes again.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and sighed deeply. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer and he was right. Before either of them knew what was happening, Yugi sat up and stared deeply into his dark's eyes.  
  
Yami was confused, "Yugi, what."  
  
Yugi cut him off as he leaned forwards and ever so gently pressed his lips to his darks'.  
  
Yami was slightly taken aback but returned the kiss. It was everything he'd dreamed of. He could taste that pure innocence on his aibou's soft lips. So sweet almost like honey but even sweeter. Yami unconsciously slid his tongue over Yugi's lips. Yugi to his surprise opened his mouth allowing Yami's tongue to enter. The kiss ended slowly. Yami looked at Yugi and could easily see his hikari's cheeks glowing red making him even more adorable.  
  
Yugi blushed deeply, "I love you Yami." He said in a quiet voice.  
  
Yami smiled. Oh how long he'd wanted to hear those words, "And I love you, Yugi." He said in return. He held Yugi closer to him.  
  
Narato watched from the corner of his eye and smiled. He knew it was a matter of time before both of them would give in and he was glad he was there when it happened, "I must tell Tenshi." He left the room unnoticed and headed towards Tenshi's room. Narato entered the girl's chamber, "Tenshi!"  
  
Tenshi sat up so fast that the next thing she knew she was on the floor, "Ouch!" she said laughing, "Narato!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"  
  
Narato was beaming, "They did it."  
  
Tenshi took a second, "You kidding?"  
  
Narato shook his head, "No, they actually did it.  
  
"I knew Yami wouldn't be able to hold on much longer." Tenshi said smiling.  
  
"Tenshi, you got it wrong, it was Yugi who gave in first!" Narato said.  
  
"Really? Whoa, this is big."  
  
"We have to pretend we don't know a thing about it."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
*Meanwhile back in Yami's chambers*  
  
Yami felt Yugi's hot breath against his neck and could tell Yugi had fallen asleep again. Yami had an idea. He transformed himself in his spirit stage and entered Yugi's mind. Yami looked around and gasped. He saw Yugi in the middle of a dimly lit room. He was covered in blood and was scarcely breathing, "Oh God Yugi!"  
  
Akkadia: Ok, gotta stop  
  
Karria: *whining* why  
  
Everyone else: *whining* yeah why?  
  
Akkadia: because I wanna.  
  
Karria: So Yami and Yugi finally kissed huh?  
  
Akkadia: Yeah you gotta problem with it?  
  
Karria: no  
  
Akkadia: Good.  
  
Yugi: Do I really taste like honey  
  
Yami: *nodding*  
  
Karria: Oh brother; get a room!  
  
Yami+Yugi: *stick tongue out at Karria*  
  
Tenshi: 3 reviews = chapter 9!  
  
Akkadia: Yes, please help me reach my goal! 


	9. Chapter 9

Akkadia: Ok, Disclaimer Time.  
  
Knuckle Head: Oh, can I?  
  
Akkadia: Oh all right *hands KH cue cards* just read  
  
Knuckle Head: Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank You.  
  
Karria: So you finally kicked some but in a duel today huh?  
  
Akkadia: Yep, I actually did.  
  
Everyone (xept, Akkadia)'s *jaws drop, eyes bug out*  
  
Akkadia: Oh brother on with the fic!  
  
A/N: All right I'm almost there. Ok, Tenshi, I might not have you in this chapter. I'm not sure yet. So bear with me right now, kay? Everyone else, thank you soo much for the reviews and check out my newest story, "A Brother's Love" Warning this chapter will no doubt suck. And there will be a lot and I mean a lot of fluff. Writer's block is alive and poking, literally. Anyway enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(*TV announce Guy* Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Yami felt Yugi's hot breath against his neck and could tell Yugi had fallen asleep again. Yami had an idea. He transformed himself in his spirit stage and entered Yugi's mind. Yami looked around and gasped. He saw Yugi in the middle of a dimly lit room. He was covered in blood and was scarcely breathing, "Oh God Yugi!"  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you would join us, Pharaoh! I've been expecting you!" another voice filled the room making a shiver run down Yami's spine. He knew that voice. The figured that the voice came from emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in the black robe. Just like Yugi had described.  
  
"Yami, please help me!" Yugi's voice was weak, too weak. His white clothes were now the color of blood. And the wounds were still not done bleeding.  
  
"Shut up you!" the hooded figure came out from the shadows and struck Yugi causing the little one to scream out in pure agony and adding another bleeding wound to his collection.  
  
Yami's eyes grew red with pure anger, "Who are you?" he asked already knowing but not knowing what else he could possibly say.  
  
The hooded figure merely chuckled, "Oh, you know me Yami."  
  
Yami interrupted the man, "You will address me as Pharaoh!"  
  
"Umm, no." The man suddenly struck Yami forcing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.  
  
Yami rubbed his stinging cheek and winced. He pulled his hand back as he felt something sticky come off; blood! Yami glanced back over at Yugi, "I've got to do something."  
  
"There's nothing you can do to save this little brat."  
  
Yugi begged, "Please leave me alone!"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut your mouth, you little piece of trash!" The hooded figure struck Yugi once again. But this time was worse, much much worse. Yugi let out a cry of pain that literally brought tears of anger to Yami's eyes.  
  
He ran to Yugi and covered him with his own body, "If you want to punish someone, punish me!"  
  
The hooded man just laughed, "I want the little runt, not you."  
  
Yugi moaned lightly. He opened his mouth and blood trickled out, "Yami, save yourself. Just leave me here!"  
  
Yami looked at his aibou shocked, "Yugi, never!" he retreated from Yugi's mind and back into his human form. He turned around to look at Yugi and gasped in horror. His light was covered in blood on the outside as well! There was only one thing to do, "Yugi, yugi wake up!" Yami literally screamed into Yugi's sensitive ear.  
  
Yugi jolted awake. He looked down at his clothes and gasped. All the blood seemed to evaporate and his clothes turned that brilliant white again. Yugi looked to find Yami. Without thinking, the little one jumped into his dark's arms. Tears stung his eyelids, "Oh, Yami it was horrible. I.I didn't think I was going to survive.  
  
Yami returned his light's surprisingly tight embrace. He walked over to the bed and placed Yugi on it, "Oh, my Yugi. It's ok."  
  
Yugi shot up and yelled through his tears, "No it's not ok! Everything's that's happened since we first arrived here has happened because of me!" He hid his hands in his face and sobbed uncontrollably, "It's my entire fault. I'm stopping you from doing what I wished for you to do. I'm ruining your life." His voice was muffled but Yami understood ever single detail.  
  
Yami gathered his aibou into his arms again. He stroked his little one's golden bangs, "Yugi looked at me." He said. Yugi refused to look up, so Yami did it for him. He took his hand and tilted his chin up. Violet met crimson once again, "Yugi. It is not your fault. How can it be, you mean everything to me. And your not stopping me from finding answers. I need your help in order to recover my past."  
  
Yugi's eyes looked away, "I'm still just a thorn in your side. I'm ruining your life, admit it!"  
  
Yami shook his head, "Yugi listen to me. You *are* my life! Without you I'd be dead. If anything ever happened to you I sure would kill myself."  
  
Yugi's eyes returned to meet Yami's crimson ones, "Really?" he asked astonished.  
  
Yami merely nodded, "Of course, Aibou." He stroked Yugi's cheek and smiled, "You are my life, Yugi." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's It was a small gentle kiss but both of them put in so much love that it didn't matter how big the kiss was. Yami was taken by surprise as Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and moved his tongue across his dark's lips. Yami opened his mouth allowing Yugi to enter making the kiss even deeper. Yami had never expected this from his little hikari! The kiss lasted longer than last time but neither Yami nor Yugi were the least disappointed about it. Yami thought about something then said, "Yugi do me a favor and don't fall asleep, please."  
  
Yugi nodded, understanding completely, "Don't worry Yami." He smiled and rested his head against his dark's chest.  
  
Akkadia: Ok, that definitely sucked.  
  
Karria: Oh don't be so hard on yourself.  
  
Akkadia: *smiles* Thanks Yami  
  
Karria: That's ^my^ job!  
  
Yami: man you are so cruel.  
  
Yugi: *walks over and hugs Yami*  
  
Everyone: Ahh!  
  
Akkadia: Why can't we ever be like that?  
  
Karria: Oh, I guess your right. *Hugs Akkadia*  
  
Everyone: Ahh!  
  
Akkadia+Karria: 3 reviews= chapter 10 ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Akkadia: Ok, Disclaimer Time! Sugah, Teika! Let's here it!  
  
Sugah+Teika: Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank You  
  
Karria: *copies Tenshi* Let me at im let me at im!  
  
Akkadia: *looks at her Yami* Uh, Karria are you ok?  
  
Karria: *stops* uh, yeah!  
  
Akkadia: *shrugs* on with the fic!  
  
A/N: Almost there! I can't believe this. I never thought I'd be able to pull of a good story! But I guess I was wrong. Thank You all for your reviews! They literally mean a lot and mean a LOT to me! Well just as promised here's chapter 10! Warning: This is gonna be very short but I've had so many requests that I had to give it a go!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Phasio marched into his secret lair. He entered a room that looked like a torture chamber, "Now the first thing I need to do is capture that brat, Yugi. Then Yami will have no choice but to turn the throne over to me!"  
  
*Meanwhile back at the palace*  
  
Tenshi woke up. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. At first she thought it was just a stomach ache. But the feeling grew stronger and she did the only thing she could think of, "Narato!" she said.  
  
"Tenshi, what ever is the matter child?" Narato appeared out of nowhere scaring Tenshi off the bed, literally, "Oh, my, I'm sorry."  
  
Tenshi sat up, "It's ok, I'm fine." She suddenly remembered why she'd asked him to come, "Narato, I have a really funny feeling. I think you'd better check on Yami and Yugi."  
  
Narato merely shrugged but nodded. He left the room and headed towards his son's chambers. He entered the room to find both Yami and Yugi on the bed.  
  
Yami sensed his father's presence, "Hello father!"  
  
Yugi turned, "Oh, hello sir."  
  
Narato smiled, "Hello you two. Yugi I've been hearing you've been having nightmares, is that true?"  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami and his dark side nodded, "Yes sire, that's correct."  
  
"Would you tell me what happens?"  
  
Yugi sighed deeply and told Narato everything he'd told Yami before. He was just finishing up when tears appeared in his eyes, "I couldn't save him, then I woke up."  
  
Narato absorbed every single detail and thought about it. He noticed Yami shifting his postion so Yugi was now in his arms. This brought a smile to Narato's lips, "I'm going to need a few days but I might be able to figure your dream out." Nartato bowed briefly before leaving the room.  
  
Yami looked down at his hikari and smiled. He placed a hand on Yugi's cheek and choked back a gasp. He was ice cold! "Yugi, are you sure you are all right?"  
  
Yugi nodded slowly, "I'm fine, Yami. I don't want you to worry about me." He said.  
  
Yami didn't believe Yugi but didn't want to upset him, "If you are sure than all right."  
  
Yugi had something on his mind that was clearly irritating him. He shifted till he was looking at Yami, "Yami why was our bond created?" he asked his dark side.  
  
Yami stopped short. That was a question that remained unanswered. Even he didn't know why, "I honestly don't' know, Hikari. I've often asked myself the same question." Yami sighed, "But what ever the reason, I'm glad our bond was created." He looked at Yugi and smiled, "You are too much, do you know that?" He chuckled and hugged Yugi close, "My, Aibou." He said in Yugi's ear.  
  
Akkadia: Ok, I have to stop here.  
  
Karria: *puppy dog eyes* but why?  
  
Akkadia: It's part of the story.  
  
Karria: This is the shortest chapter you've written!  
  
Akkadia: Yeah So.  
  
Yugi: Are we gonna find out why our bond was created?  
  
Yami: Yeah are we?  
  
Akkadia: Oh, yeah right I'm gonna say if you will or night. Right and give away the rest of the story. I don't think so!  
  
Karria: Uh, oh, look out she's loose!  
  
Akkadia: Hey!  
  
Tenshi: 3 reviews = chapter 11 *rubs her head* ouch! 


	11. Chapter 11

Akkadia: Ok, Disclaimer time!  
  
Karria: It's your story you do it.  
  
Akkadia: how bout you? You help me write this.  
  
Karria: Oh all right. My hikari (akkadia) has no ownership over any Yu-Gi- Oh related characters or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thanks, Yami Karria!  
  
Yami: boy 75 reviews I didn't think you were gonna make it.  
  
Yugi: *is literally bouncing off the walls* Yee haw!  
  
Akkadia+Karria: What the? YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: *bites his lip* Oops I gave him sugar.  
  
Akkadia+Karria:: Oh brother! On with the fic  
  
A/N: *jumps up and down cheering* I did it I did it I did it! Yippie! *calms down* ok I'm cool now. I'm sorry about the short chapter before but it's part of the story. Warning: This chapter was the hardest for me to write. When you read you'll probably figure out why. I've been asked how long this story will be. Well even I don't know! Lol, ok here's chapter 11 I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Tenshi was lying on her bed when the sound of her door opening filled her ears. She stood up but was pushed back down, "Hey what do you think you are doing?!"  
  
The stranger slapped Tenshi in the face, "Shut your mouth." He hissed.  
  
Tenshi recognized the voice, "You." her own grew dark in anger and a touch of fear was there too.  
  
The man removed his hood, "Yes me." The man pulled his hood back over his head, "Your coming with me whether you like it or not Tenshi."  
  
"I'll do no such thing." Tenshi pushed the man off of her and stood up, "You'll have to take me down first."  
  
The man smirked under the shadows of his hood, "With pleasure." He tackled Tenshi pinning her to the ground. He took the staff he held in his hand and knocked it over Tenshi's head making her lose consciousness. The man picked up Tenshi's limp form and ran out of the castle.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Yami glanced out his window and noticed the colors of the sunset shining on the side of the palace. An idea formed in his head and he turned to look at Yugi, "Aibou, would you like to watch the sunset with me?"  
  
Yugi turned around, "Sure I would love that!" He walked over to Yami smiling.  
  
Yami took Yugi by surprise when he lifted the little one onto his back, "Hang on!" He ran out of his room.  
  
Yugi just laughed as he clung tightly to his dark smiling. When they finally reached the familiar gold door, he felt Yami letting go. Yugi jumped off, "Thanks Yami!"  
  
Yami just smiled. He figured his Aibou needed to laugh again and it was music to the Pharaoh's ears. Yami pushed open the door and stepped out, "Come on Yugi."  
  
Yugi followed Yami out onto the balcony, "Oh wow!" the sunset was amazing. Even better than the night before. Yugi was slightly startled when Yami placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So what do you think Yugi?" Yami asked. He looked down at his Aibou and chuckled. Yugi's violet eyes were wide in awe.  
  
"It's absolutely amazing, Yami!" Yugi finally managed to speak. The two of them just watched the sun set behind the sand dunes, "You remember when we would watch the sunset from the roof of the Game Shop?" Yugi asked out of nowhere.  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes; that was always my favorite part of the day, Yugi."  
  
Yugi turned to look at Yami, "Really how come?"  
  
"Because I was with you." Yami slightly blushed.  
  
"But you're with me all the time."  
  
Yami's red cheeks grew even darker, "Well, to tell you the truth I really don't know why I enjoyed that time so much."  
  
Yugi out of nowhere started laughing. Pretty soon he was on the floor holding his stomach, tears flowing down his cheeks and he was still laughing.  
  
Yami was taken by surprise, "Yugi what on earth is so funny?!"  
  
Yugi finally managed to catch his breath, "I had a flashback!"  
  
Yami was confused, "What exactly did you remember, Aibou?"  
  
"I remember when Tristan and Joey got into a huge argument over who was the best at getting a girl's attention. And the lucky girl." he stopped, "or should I say victim just happened to be Tea! I fell of my chair at the table. I was laughing so hard."  
  
Yami smiled and chuckled at the thought of Joey and Tristan flirting with Tea, "Just like you are now huh?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yeah, but something great came out of it. Tea became one of my best friends because of Joey and Tristan's little bet." Yugi suddenly stopped laughing, "You know sometimes I really miss them."  
  
Yami nodded understanding his light completely, "I know how you feel Yugi." Yami suddenly remembered that Yugi was the one who made the wish to come here. He knelt down and sighed deeply, "But don't forget you're the one who made a wish to come here."  
  
Yugi took this the wrong way. His voice grew dark, almost matching Yami's, "Are you saying that it's my fault that we will probably never see our friends again?" He stood up. His hands balled into fists; his body trembling, "I'm the one who made all this happen?" Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks but Yugi managed to hold them back this time.  
  
"Yugi I didn't mean tha."  
  
"I made that wish so I could help you! I guess all I'm going is hurting you!" Yugi dropped to his knees again. (Dejavou here!) "Why don't you just send me to the shadow realm now? I'll be out of your way. Better yet, don't wake me from my slumber next time. That way I'll suffer more."  
  
Yami couldn't believe it. Those words stung his ears like a thousand killer bees. And pierced his heart like a thousand daggers. What was Yugi thinking? Yami felt the presence of his father and knew what had to be done. He stood up now towering over Yugi, "Yugi listen to me. Never and I mean never say those words to me ever again. Do you know that you mean more to me than my own life? I need you, Hikari!" Yugi was about to say something in response but was stopped as Yami picked him up, "and if you don't believe me than I'll just have to prove it to you." Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's taking the little one completely by surprise. The kiss wasn't like the other ones. This one was different. No words could describe what both of them were experiencing right now. (but I'll try, lol). Love, compassion, need for one another. It took merely two second's for Yugi to fully understand. Yami did need him! Just like he needed his dark side. To let his dark side know that he finally understood he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue over Yami's lips. Yami was surprised but allowed his aibou to enter. They finally broke apart both gasping for air, "Yugi, I love you."  
  
Yugi smiled. Those words were like the sound of a choir of angels, "And I love you too, Yami."  
  
Narato had seen everything. He headed straight towards Tenshi's chambers. He stopped dead in his tracks. Everything was out of place. It looked like a tornado had it! He looked around franticly for Tenshi. But she was no where to be seen, "Oh, my goodness!" he raced out to the balcony again, "Yami, my son! Tenshi is gone!"  
  
Yami stood up, "What?!"  
  
Suddenly Yugi let out a cry. Yami turned around and gasped in horror, "Yami help me!" There was a rope around Yugi's arm and the little one suddenly fell off the balcony. Yami looked down and saw a black robed stranger, "Yami!"  
  
Yami noticed another figure. It was Tenshi, "Who are you? What do you want with them?"  
  
The black robed stranger removed his hood, "Oh you know exactly what I want, Yami!"  
  
"PHASIO!!" Yami roared.  
  
"Buh bye your highness!" Phasio took off on his black horse and rode into the night.  
  
Yami jumped up onto the stone railing ready to jump off.  
  
Narato saw this and pulled his son off, "No, Yami You can't save them  
by killing yourself!"  
  
Yami struggled against his father but finally gave in and stepped down, "How could I have let this happen. It's my duty to protect my hikari, and I have failed." He dropped to his knees. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
Narato watched his son in shock. He'd never seen Yami act like this before.  
  
"I have to get them back."  
  
"But how? Phasio will surely kill you my son!" Narato said.  
  
Yami turned to look at his father, "I don't care, father. Tenshi is my most trusted friend and Yugi is my life. They both mean more to me than life itself."  
  
"But Yami."  
  
"I'll save them even if it means death is the only way."  
  
Akkadia: Man I am so cruel.  
  
Karria: You can say that again.  
  
Phasio: All right I'm back in the story!  
  
Karria: Yeah what gives?  
  
Akkadia: Who ever said he was gone for good huh?  
  
Yami *holds tightly to a squirming, Yugi* the sugar's starting to wear off but I think you scared him. I should banish you to the shadow realm!  
  
Karria: *jumps in front of her Hikari* I'd just like to see you try, tough guy.  
  
Akkadia: Sure fine go ahead, but then you'll never find out what happens to Yugi and Tenshi.  
  
Yugi *stops Yami* she's got a point.  
  
Yami: Oh all right, you got lucky!  
  
Phasio: 3 reviews = chapter 12. Please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Akkadia: Ok disclaimer time! Hey Phasio if you wanna stay in the story get your butt out here now!  
  
Phasio: *grumbling* Oh all right, yeesh! Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters or Tenshi she only owns the story idea.  
  
Akkadia: Thank You, now I won't fire you.  
  
Karria: Why are you being so mean to Tenshi and Yugi?  
  
Tenshi+Yugi: Yeah why?  
  
Akkadia: Hey it's not my fault. I'm just trying to write a good story and my imagination took over!  
  
Yami: *walks in* If you keep this up then it's a one way trip to the shadow realm.  
  
Yugi: *runs to Yami* no, she's my friend!  
  
Yami: Oh all right Hikari  
  
Akkadia: Oh boy on with the fic  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I asked for 3 reviews but I couldn't keep this chapter off anylonger! (This chapter was typed when only 2 reviews where shown) Kerra I don't mean to be cruel to your Hikari but its all part of the story. So please just read it out and you'll hopefully change your mind. But on a nicer note, thank you and everyone else for all your reviews. My next goal is 100! Warning: This chapter was also very difficult for me to write. Kerra, Tenshi will suffer a little along with Yugi but don't take it the wrong way. It's all part of the story. Anyway here's chapter 12! P.S. I'm mentioning myself in the story but this does not and I repeat DOES NOT!!! Make this a Mary sue!  
  
Notes: /Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// (mind link talk)  
  
(*TV announce guy: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh*)  
  
Narato had seen everything. He headed straight towards Tenshi's chambers. He stopped dead in his tracks. Everything was out of place. It looked like a tornado had it! "Oh, my goodness!" he raced out to the balcony again, "Yami, my son! Tenshi is gone!"  
  
Yami stood up, "What?!"  
  
Suddenly Yugi let out a cry. Yami turned around and gasped in horror, "Yami help me!" There was a rope around Yugi's arm and the little one suddenly fell off the balcony. Yami looked down and saw a black robed stranger, "Yami!"  
  
Yami noticed another figure. It was Tenshi, "Who are you? What do you want with them?"  
  
The black robed stranger removed his hood, "Oh you know exactly what I want, Yami!"  
  
"PHASIO!!" Yami roared.  
  
"Buh bye your highness!" Phasio took off on his black horse and rode into the night.  
  
Yami jumped up onto the stone railing ready to jump off.  
  
Narato saw this and pulled his son off, "No, Yami You can't save them by killing yourself!"  
  
Yami struggled against his father but finally gave in and stepped down, "How could I have let this happen. It's my duty to protect my hikari, and I have failed." He dropped to his knees. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
Narato watched his son in shock. He'd never seen Yami act like this before.  
  
"I have to get them back."  
  
"But how? Phasio will surely kill you my son!" Narato said.  
  
Yami turned to look at his father, "I don't care, father. Tenshi is my most trusted friend and Yugi is my life. They both mean more to me than life itself."  
  
"But Yami."  
  
"I'll save them even if it means death is the only way."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and groaned. He tried to sit up but immediately stopped as a wave of pain swept over his small body, "Oh, man." He murmured. Yugi glanced around the room and soon he noticed another limp figure in the room. Her long black hair was tangled and scattered around her body. A moan escaped from her lips. Yugi recognized the voice right away, "Tenshi!"  
  
Tenshi heard her name and lifted her head. What she saw made her lose the remaining color in her cheeks. Yugi was lying in front of her. He was covered in blood. She attempted to sit up but like Yugi she was hit with a force that literally knocked her down, "Yugi are you all right?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Don't worry I'll live; I hope. Tenshi, I'm going to try to crawl over to you, ok." Yugi said in a dangerously weak voice. He carefully crawled towards her wincing and gasping in pain, leaving a trail of blood behind him in doing so. When he'd finally reached her side he collapsed, "Tenshi I'm so sorry for dragging you into this."  
  
Tenshi didn't understand, "What are you talking about Yugi?"  
  
"In my nightmares I've been having. I forgot to mention a small detail to Yami and Narato. In one of my nightmares you were in it as well. I never thought it would actually lead to this."  
  
Tenshi nodded now getting it, "Hey its ok. We're gonna get outta here." She said weakly smiling. Her eyes gazed down and a small gasp escaped from her ruby lips.  
  
Yugi heard it, "What?"  
  
"Is that the millennium puzzle?"  
  
"Yes it is. This is what brought Yami to me. Back umm.." Yugi panicked, *I can't say anything about the future! Think Yugi Think!* he finally came up with a small white lie, "Back in my village, Yami and I could umm read each others mind and talk to one another that way."  
  
Tenshi nodded, "Yeah, I know about that. A close friend of Yami's, possess the 8th millennium item. The millennium anklet I believe. But Akkadia and her Yami are almost complete opposites. They could never get along."  
  
Now it was Yugi's turn to be confused, "I thought there were only seven millennium items."  
  
Tenshi shook her head, "Only seven are known. There are actually nine. And the 9th is the millennium bracelet I think." The two of them stopped their conversation for a moment to think. Tenshi's eyes suddenly twinkled which would always happen when her mind was forming an idea or a plan, "Yugi you said you could talk to Yami through the power of the millennium puzzle right?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
Tenshi smiled, "Do you suppose you could do it here?"  
  
Yugi returned the smile, now understanding Tenshi's idea, "I don't know I'll try."  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//silence//  
  
/Yami can you hear me?/  
  
Yugi suddenly felt that familiar gentle push. That was Yami's sign to let Yugi know he doesn't feel like talking. In other words that's how Yugi knew when his dark's side was blocked. Yami had blocked up his side of the mind link, "He's got his side blocked."  
  
Tenshi wasn't one to give up so easily, "Well we can try again later. It's our only hope. Who knows what Phasio has in store for us?"  
  
Yugi looked at Tenshi, "Tell me do you know exactly why Phasio is doing this?"  
  
Tenshi nodded slowly, "Aye, he wants the power of the Pharaoh."  
  
Yugi shuddered; the power of the Pharaoh. Those words always brought a chill down his spine, "Well no matter what Phasio does just know that I'll never forgot your kindness or friendship."  
  
Tenshi smiled, "Same here Yugi."  
  
*Meanwhile back at the palace*  
  
Narato watched his son pace back and forth in his chambers, "Yami understand how you feel but you must think things through. First off you don't even know where Phasio has taken Yugi and Tenshi. And there's no way to find out either!"  
  
Yami stopped pacing and sighed deeply. Deep down he knew his father was right. His hand reached for the millennium puzzle.  
  
*Flashback of conversation after victory over Pegasus* (A/N: Ok I haven't seen the episode so I'm just winging it here k!)  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami smiling, "We did it!"  
  
Yami returned the smile, "Yes and we did it together."  
  
Yugi blushed, "I don't mean to be rude but who exactly are you?"  
  
Yami chuckled, "I am known under many names but one of them you already know. I am sometimes called Yu-Gi-Oh or the name given to me by my mother, Yami."  
  
"Yami huh, I like that name. Now do you have any idea how you got into the millennium puzzle?" Yugi asked understand it all a little now.  
  
Yami shook his head, "No I'm afraid not."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Oh, that's ok. I'm just glad you're here."  
  
"Me too Aibou, me too."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That was the first time he'd ever called Yugi Aibou. Yami suddenly stood up, "There is a way to find Yugi and Tenshi. But I'm not sure if it will work." Please Ra! He thought to himself. Yami opened his side of the mind link. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw Yugi's side was open as well, "Well here goes nothing." The millennium puzzle glowed brightly as Yami closed his eyes.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Yami is that you?/  
  
//Yes Yugi can you tell me where you are?//  
  
Yugi weakly smiled, "Tenshi, its Yami!" He said.  
  
//Yugi are you still there?//  
  
/Yami I don't know where we are./  
  
//Well just describe the area around you then.//  
  
Yugi mentally nodded and looked around the room. A loud gasp escaped from his lips. It was the room from his dream.  
  
/Uh, Yami you remember the room I told you about in my dream?/  
  
//Yes//  
  
/That's where we are/  
  
"No!" Yami turned to his father, "It can't be true!"  
  
Narato's face was filled with horror, "I'm afraid it is, Yami. Phasio has taken Yugi and Tenshi to the dreaded shadow realm!"  
  
//Yugi, stay exactly where you are. Have Tenshi do the same.//  
  
/Yami what is going on? Where are we?/  
  
//Yugi this isn't easy for me to say but you and Tenshi have been sent to the Shadow Realm.//  
  
/THE SHADOW REALM!!!!/  
  
Yami winced and rubbed his ear, //Yugi just stay calm I'm on my way!//  
  
/All right, Tenshi and I will stay strong as long as we can./  
  
//Good, and Yugi keep the link open.//  
  
/All right!/  
  
Yugi weakly smiled, "Tenshi I've got some good news and some bad news. Which type do you want first?" he asked.  
  
Tenshi returned the smile, "The good news."  
  
"I've managed to get through to Yami and he's coming to get us out of here!"  
  
"All right, but where exactly is *here*?"  
  
Yugi sighed, "That's the bad news. Phasio's sent us to the shadow realm."  
  
Tenshi gasped, "WHAT?!?"  
  
Yugi rubbed his ear but grabbed her hand, "Its ok Yami said to stay strong and stay together."  
  
Tenshi relaxed and squeezed Yugi's hand, "All right."  
  
*Meanwhile back at the palace*  
  
"Yami are you sure you want to go through with this? You haven't been to the Shadow Realm for a long time. Your soul may not be as cooperative." Narato asked while trying to keep up with his son's fast strides.  
  
"I don't care, Father. I already told you that if death is the only way then I'm not backing down." Yami said. His voice was filled with confidence but a slight touch of fear. Fear of what that bastard did to his best friend and his light.  
  
Narato sighed as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Yami please stop for a moment. I want to tell you something."  
  
Yami gave in and turned to face his father, "What is it, father?"  
  
Narato bit his lip, "Yami I understand everything you are going through. I just want to let you know that even though I can't go with you. That doesn't mean I won't be with you through love."  
  
Yami smiled, "Thanks father." He turned around again and faced a wall. The millennium puzzle glowed brightly as a portal appeared on the wall.  
  
"Good luck my son!"  
  
Yami turned to his father and nodded, "Here it goes." He stepped into the portal and felt a familiar change sweep over his body. He was in the Shadow Realm.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
Yugi shot up and let out a cry of pain, "Ow!" he rubbed his ear again.  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Yami don't yell!/  
  
//I'm not yelling.//  
  
/Well it feels like it to me./  
  
//It must be because I'm in the shadow realm as well. I'll try to tone my voice down as much as I can.// Yami brought his voice to just above a whisper, //Is this better?//  
  
/Yes, thanks./  
  
//All right I'm on my way Hikari. Stay strong.// Yami walked deeper and deeper into the familiar shadows. Glowing eyes appeared on every side. They were used to scare wandering souls but Yami merely ignored them. He'd spent half his ancient life in the Shadow Realm due to the Shadow games and knew every single trap, scare, and surprise. None of those worried him in the least. Yami turned a corner then stepped back as fire shot from the walls. Yami patiently waited for the flames to die down before continuing. There were many surprises like that in the Shadow Realm. No only fire but ice cold and boiling hot water which shot out in jet streams. Yami passed a few of those too. One thing he would have to be slightly cautious on was the duel monsters. The only way to get pass them would be to name another monster with a stronger attack power. So far Yami hadn't passed one of those and was glad he hadn't. Yami had a very good feeling where Yugi and Tenshi were. The Magical Doors of Chance, Luck, Skill, and Heart. The only thing that was really weighing down on his mind was the actual location of the four magical doors. Yami took a minute to think then remembered. He finally reached the familiar wall. In front of him lay four doors. All four had the symbol of the millennium items. (The eye). Now the only problem he had was choosing the right door. If Yami selected the wrong door he would be in major trouble, "It's a risk I must take." He said to himself as he put his hand on one of the door knobs, "Here it goes, Ra please guide me."  
  
Akkadia: Whew that took a while!  
  
Karria: *looks up* Whoa! Did you do that?  
  
Akkadia: Yep.  
  
Yami: How dare you stop now! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Karria: You wanna duel? Duel me!  
  
Yami: fine I play dark magician along with magical hats!  
  
Karria: *falls to her knees in a fit of giggles*  
  
Yami: What on earth so funny?  
  
Akkadia: *smirked* think about is Yami. Yugi's hidden behind one of four doors. Your dark magician is hidden underneath one of four hats.  
  
Yugi: Oh I get it!  
  
Karria: *gasping for breath* 3 *wheeze* reviews *wheeze wheeze* = chapter *wheeze* 13! *wheeze* 


	13. Chapter 13 Final chapter

Akkadia: Ok Disclaimer time! Any volunteers?  
  
Yami: sure I'll do it. A certain authoress who is dangerously close to taking a trip to the shadow realm has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters or Tenshi. She only owns the story idea.  
  
Karria: I ain't goin' no where!  
  
Akkadia: Uh, Yami Karria, I think he means me.  
  
Yami: Yup. I couldn't sleep last night I was so nervous about what you gonna have happen.  
  
Yugi: *Walks in* yeah he literally tore up his soul room!  
  
Akkadia: well, that's called a nasty cliffhanger. So if you wanna find out what happens sit down, shut up and scroll down! On with the fic.  
  
A/N: Ok, *gulp* this is definitely the hardest chapter I've ever written for any story. I'm going to make this short so you can read. But before I shut my mouth I just wanna say thanks to every one who's reviewed my very first Yu-G-Oh story. Enjoy Chapter 13!  
  
Notes: /Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// mind link talk  
  
(*TV announce dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh*)  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Yami is that you?/  
  
//Yes Yugi can you tell me where you are?//  
  
Yugi weakly smiled, "Tenshi, its Yami!" He said.  
  
//Yugi are you still there?//  
  
/Yami I don't know where we are./  
  
//Well just describe the area around you then.//  
  
Yugi mentally nodded and looked around the room. A loud gasp escaped from his lips. It was the room from his dream.  
  
/Uh, Yami you remember the room I told you about in my dream?/  
  
//Yes//  
  
/That's where we are/  
  
"No!" Yami turned to his father, "It can't be true!"  
  
Narato's face was filled with horror, "I'm afraid it is, Yami. Phasio has taken Yugi and Tenshi to the dreaded shadow realm!"  
  
Yami walked deeper and deeper into the familiar shadows. Glowing eyes appeared on every side. They were used to scare wandering souls but Yami merely ignored them. He'd spent half his ancient life in the Shadow Realm due to the Shadow games and knew every single trap, scare, and surprise. None of those worried him in the least. Yami turned a corner then stepped back as fire shot from the walls. Yami patiently waited for the flames to die down before continuing. There were many surprises like that in the Shadow Realm. No only fire but ice cold and boiling hot water which shot out in jet streams. Yami passed a few of those too. One thing he would have to be slightly cautious on was the duel monsters. The only way to get pass them would be to name another monster with a stronger attack power. So far Yami hadn't passed one of those and was glad he hadn't. Yami had a very good feeling where Yugi and Tenshi were. The Magical Doors of Chance, Luck, Skill, and Heart. The only thing that was really weighing down on his mind was the actual location of the four magical doors. Yami took a minute to think then remembered. He finally reached the familiar wall. In front of him lay four doors. All four had the symbol of the millennium items. (The eye). Now the only problem he had was choosing the right door. If Yami selected the wrong door he would be in major trouble, "It's a risk I must take." He said to himself as he put his hand on one of the door knobs, "Here it goes, Ra please guide me."  
  
Despite the horrific pain he was going through; Yugi smiled. Yami had kept his promise. /Yami, are you all right?/  
  
Yami was about to open the chosen door but stopped.  
  
//I'm fine Yugi. But I don't know for how long// Yami cursed himself. He shouldn't have told him that. It was too late to cover what he'd just said now.  
  
/What are you talking about Yami? You're not in any danger are you?/  
  
Yugi was starting to panic.  
  
//No, Aibou. Don't worry about me.//  
  
Yami took a deep breath and placed his hand on the solid gold door knob again. He bit his lip, hard as he slowly turned the knob. The door was unlocked and the bolt snapped open easily. Yami gently pushed on the door holding his breath the entire time. The door squeaked loudly causing Yami to wince in pain. He ignored the annoying sound and pushed open the door farther. When the door was finally open all the way he stepped in the room. Yami noticed two small figures in the corner of the room and ran towards them as top speed, "Yugi, Tenshi!"  
  
Yugi's head shot up at the sound of his name. He looked around the room which was decorated like a torture chamber till small, innocent violet eyes caught the sight of a shadow. The shadow was heading right towards them, "Tenshi wake up!" Yugi gently shook Tenshi's sleeping from, being extra careful not to come in contact with any of her wounds.  
  
Tenshi's brown eyes slowly opened and she looked at Yugi, "What is it?" she asked moaning lightly in pain.  
  
"Yugi, Tenshi is that you?" Yami called towards them. After what seemed like an eternity he finally reached the two, "Thank goodness I found you." Yami took a good look at his two friends and gasped in pure horror. Tenshi's usual white gown was torn and was covered in that familiar shade of red. The jewels that once decorated it along with her head piece were gone. Her bare legs and back were covered in scratches and a few of them were still bleeding. Yami couldn't believe his eyes. He changed his glance over to Yugi and felt his heart stop. The little one was literally covered in his own blood. His white clothes were that red shade and the back was ripped open revealing numerous cuts, scrapes and bruises scrawled across Yugi's back. Anger flooded Yami's heart.  
  
"Oh, Yami I'm so glad to see you, my friend. You're right on time."  
  
Yami turned around knowing exactly who he would be facing, "Why are you doing this Phasio? What do you want from me?"  
  
Phasio chuckled (think of how Pegasus chuckles. He's the same way) evilly, "You know exactly what I want, Pharaoh."  
  
Yami gasped. He should have guessed it sooner. It was so obvious, "What makes you think I'm going to give you what you want?"  
  
Phasio didn't respond but merely walked over to Yugi's limp but breathing form. He picked the small boy up by his hair causing him scream out in pain. Tears flooded Yugi's eyes. His face was filled with pure terror, "Oh, you will give me what I want."  
  
Yami's eyes grew red with pure anger. His heart beat sped up and his hands balled into fists, "Let him go, Phasio. You're fight is with me. Leave the young one out of this."  
  
Phasio reached into his robe with his free hand and pulled it out again. In his hand lay a dagger, "You've got two choice's Yugi. Either you hand over the throne and give me the power I so rightly deserve. Or you will witness your worse nightmare come to life." He placed the dagger dangerously close to Yugi's tender throat.  
  
"Yami, please help me!" Yugi's cry hit Yami right in the heart. He'd never heard Yugi so terrified.  
  
"I'm waiting Yami." Phasio said smirking.  
  
Yami growled under his breath. He glanced to the side and notice Tenshi beginning to sit up.  
  
Tenshi gathered her remaining strength and stood up. She saw the position her friend was in and sprung into action. Being as quiet as she possibly could, Tenshi snuck up behind Phasio.  
  
Yami saw this and knew how he could help, "Phasio, listen up, I have something to tell you and you know what I'm going to say is true. You're a coward. You can't even fight your battles alone. If you want the throne you're gonna have to take me down first."  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way?" Phasio roared. He threw Yugi to the side and charged towards Yami. The Pharaoh made no attempt to move. Yami merely smirked.  
  
Tenshi took this advantage and ran up from behind Phasio. She jumped onto his back taken the former high priest completely by surprise and causing him to drop his dagger. The knife clattered to the ground as it slid towards Yami. He picked it up and nodded towards Tenshi. She returned the glance and jumped off Phasio's back. She used the rest of her strength and pushed Phasio down making him hit the ground. Tenshi ran to Yugi and covered him with her own body using herself as a shield.  
  
Yami ran over to the fallen Phasio and kneeled on him, literally. He pressed his knee into the man's abdomen. Yami pressed the dagger against Phasio's throat.  
  
"No please, don't hurt me please!" Phasio whined.  
  
"Not so tough anymore are you, you coward." Yami said, "If you ever try to destroy my life again. I promise I will hunt you down and destroy you. Make no mistake about that." Yami took the handle of the dagger and hit Phasio on the head causing him to lose consciousness, "Tenshi, come on let's go!" Yami threw the dagger aside and ran to Yugi. He picked the wounded figure surprised at how light his light had become! Yami led Tenshi towards the door. The two of them ran as fast as their legs would allow. After dodging numerous traps, Yami stopped for a split second in order to open the portal. The portal appeared and the two of them jumped through making it just in time, "That was close." Yami breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi groaned lightly.  
  
Yami looked down and gasped. Yugi face was deathly pale. He could feel in his heart that his light didn't have much time, "Yugi, please don't die." Yami's eyes filled up with tears. The droplets fell onto Yugi's innocent face, "I love you more than life itself. Please don't leave me." Yami couldn't hold anything back any more. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his light's.  
  
Yugi's form was suddenly surrounded in a brilliant white light. So bright in fact that both Yami and Tenshi were forced to shield their eyes. His body was lifted into the air. The wounds that covered his skin seemed to disappear and the blood that once flowed from his beaten body seemed to evaporate into the air. He looked just like an angel.  
  
"Oh, Yugi." Tenshi watched as well not believing what she was seeing.  
  
Yugi's body was brought down again; right into Yami's waiting arms, "Oh, my Yugi."  
  
Yugi's violet eyes slowly opened and his own met Yami's glistening crimson one, "Yami?"  
  
"Yugi!" Yami through his arms around Yugi, "You're alive!"  
  
Tenshi watched the scene with tears in her eyes as well, "Looks like my work here is done." She headed back towards her chambers.  
  
Narato had witnessed the scene as well and appeared, "Yami my son."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Yami, you came here to find some answers right?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid I haven't found what I'm looking for."  
  
"Yes, you have, my son. The answer to all your questions is in your heart."  
  
Yami took a minute to absorb what his father was explaining to him. After a while it started to make sense in his mind, "Thank you father."  
  
"I think it's time for you two to go home."  
  
"Wait, if I must go I want to say good bye to Tenshi."  
  
Narato chuckled, "There will be no need."  
  
Before either Yugi or Yami could respond they found themselves in Yugi's bedroom, "My father must have taken us back into the present!" Yami explained.  
  
The door bell rang and Yugi's grandpa answered it. A few seconds later he called upstairs, "Yami Yugi you have a visitor!"  
  
Both boys jumped off of Yugi's bed and raced down stairs. When they saw their visitor they both stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of them was a girl. She was dressed in dark hip hugger jeans, a white shirt and a golden chain. Her black hair hung loose around her shoulders, "Hi, I'm your new neighbor. My name's Tenshi." She smiled at Yugi and winked in Yami's direction.  
  
Akkadia: Ok, that's the last chaper!  
  
Karria: You're kidding!  
  
Akkadia: Nope it's over.  
  
Karria: I can't believe my aibou finally finished a fan fic!  
  
Akkadia: Hey!  
  
Yami: Wow! No wonder you got so many reviews.  
  
Yugi: Yeah you should make a sequel!  
  
Akkadia: WHAT!  
  
Everyone (xcept Akkadia): *chanting* sequel sequel sequel sequel!  
  
Akkadia: Oh, I'll think about it but it's actually up to my reviewers! All I'll need is three requests and I'll do it. 


End file.
